


One more chance at life

by PerimMaster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: A tiny bit, Alternate Universe, F/M, Literature, fan fiction, just some, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerimMaster/pseuds/PerimMaster
Summary: We meet someone who could start us down the path towards revealing the classic case of "Whodunnit?" of who cast the OC MC into a world not her own.





	1. Chapter 1

    Fear and darkness. That`s all I remember before I gained conciseness to laying on my back in the dirt with horrid smells. When I opened my eyes, sunlight burned then and they snapped shut before I gained any knowledge on where I was. The sounds of whispers and coughs meant I was in an area of loneliness, fear, or pain.

    I tried to open my eyes again but not without propping myself up on one elbow and shading my eyes with my unoccupied hand. As expected, they were forced closed by too much brilliance, but not as fast. This time, I saw people in groups of two or three, and had that been an ocean? I`m sure it was an ocean, maybe a sea.

    Telling the two apart was never my strong suit, but it was water and water meant I was in a place I had never been before. Testing my eyes once more allowed me to see longer but I had to blink rapidly to lose the rest of the pain and light.

    "Hey now, don`t go too fast!" a voice cried out, making me jump out of my skin, I whipped my head towards the voice sooner than I landed. Immediately, a wave of dizziness consumed me and I laid my head in the palms of my hands. I felt as if I was about to throw up and groaned. "Are you okay?" the voice asked, closer to me.

    "No, I feel dizzy, sick, and to top it off I`m thirstier and hungrier than I`ve ever been." I growled. Adding that I knew no-one at all, I could tell that today was going to be a day full of mysteries. I didn`t know where I was or how I even got here and I was completely alone, as far as I knew.

    "Can you remember what happened to you? At all?" The person, a male by the depth of the voice, asked. Too many questions were being asked about me. One thing was for certain though...

                    I felt more naked than I had ever felt before.


	2. A Random Encounter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone who could start us down the path towards revealing the classic case of "Whodunnit?" of who cast the OC MC into a world not her own.

What HAD happened to me? That was the first question I had to answer, somehow I felt it would unlock a part of my memory or do something for me. Being stuck in a strange location with no idea as to who I was, where I was stuck, and without friends or family of any sort that I knew off, hell without ANYONE I knew, was so far the strangest part of my life. I tried to look at the male beside me again, but this time I turned my head slowly so I wouldn't be once again consumed by the dizziness and told him, "No, I don't know what happened to me. All I know is I'm here and feeling like shit, and a migraine developing to boot."

He gave me a confused look, as if I should know what happened to me, yeah, right, sure, just let me pull memories from my magical black hat. Everything felt upside down right now, all that was left to me was a feeling of not belonging here and a name, Leto. I didn't even know who this Leto was or why the name was important, but it was all I had and I didn't intend to lose it, it was then I realized the guy was talking to me. "How do you not remember? You appeared out of thin air and crashed through here!" He remarked, slightly angry, as he motioned off to the side somewhere, presumably where I had appeared, or crashed through as he claimed.

But appearing out of thin air? How can anyone or anything appear out of thin air? But none of it mattered at the moment, I needed fresh air and only one thing could help provide me with that, I needed to get out to a more open surface. So, with little strength I had I tried to push myself onto my feet, sadly It wasn't enough, and my legs were too shaky and weak to support my body and I sat back down, I would need this mans help if I was ever to get anywhere. Looking around, thanks to a clearer head, I noticed just how cramped it was in this hideaway, and was it just me or was it getting stuffier and harder to breathe? "I need air, I can`t think. I need a more open area than this!" I started shakily, gesturing to the enclosed place surrounding us. It seemed to be getting more crowded by the second as well, and I was starting to sweat terribly and I think I was starting to hyperventilate. I felt like I was starting to gulp air like it was the last bit of oxygen I was going to ever get.

"Calm down! That`s what you need to do first!" He ordered as he tried to push me back down. I refused and gave him such a glare he stopped trying to force my uncooperative body down and grabbed the nearest wrist, and before I knew what was happening, hoisted my left arm over his shoulders and grabbed and lifted up both legs with his right arm and supported my back with the other. After he had balanced himself we were walking out the door, up some stairs which looked to be made of concrete or other similar material, and into an area that smelled worse and felt more cramped than in the area we just left. Definitely not helping my condition, I closed my eyes for a second to calm down some, opening them again I looked left and caught a glimpse of silver, yet familiar hair.

"Look out!" I cried, too late. The other person bumped into us from the side as we reached a little side tunnel and I was dropped onto the ground with a loud "Oomph!" Great, now my backside hurt, but the surprise seemed to have eased my panic to a slight fluster. But what I wanted to know was, who had caused such trouble? At that point, a hand that seemed to be made of metal laid itself on my knee and in my field of vision.

"Are you ok?" A deep voice asked and I froze. I knew that voice. I don't know how but I did like the silvery-white haired person, and it enthralled me immediately. When I looked at his face, it all flashed back to me; who I was, what this world was about and everything but what happened to me. That was still a mystery to me. But this, this should be impossible. No one I knew had ever had this happened to them, at all. Dragon Age 2, the world that was only a game to me and millions of others, didn`t truly exist for us, only in the fangirls' and fanboys minds. Amazingly in all this I had calmed down and regained my bearings.

I blanked, this was impossible! Here I was on my ass, looking directly at Fenris, in Lowtown. I was dumbstruck, staring into the deepest and hottest green eyes of the one man who had always made me squeal with absolute delight when I was alone in my room playing the game. I wasn't even supposed to meet him until the 'A Bitter Pill' quest! There was concern for a few moments in his eyes as he realized he may have exposed himself to a slaver, then alarm flashed, not that I blamed him after all, and he got up and started to run toward the area I had sent my Hawke to help Anders get one of the ingredients to create the potion that would destroy the chantry, I suppose that quest did do something good in the long run.

Immediately, with a hint of a plan, I popped up and started running after him, trying to catch him, with my luck I should be able to catch him thanks to my somewhat better knowledge of lowtown. We left Anders in a cloud of dust in seconds. Damn, he was fast! As fast as I expected though this wasn't going to do at all, I needed to catch him fast and convince him I could help him. I started running quicker, thanks to having played soccer and volleyball as a child I knew some fancy footwork for faster speed, and quickly started to catch up until Fenris got to the stairs and jumped down them. I saw my chance and ran past the stairs, jumped up to the top of and vaulted off the rail while he was half way up and running to the sewers. By the time he got halfway there I slammed into his legs, causing him to crash and we skidded a few inches. Some people looked over to where our jumbled bodies lay, and didn't bother to help either one. I managed to grunt through gritted teeth, "Calm down!" as he tried to loosen my tight grip and tried to punch my eyes. Dodging him, but only just really, I couldn't lose a chance to help someone who possibly felt more alone than me.

Fenris growled, "Why are you chasing me!?" and started to try and kick me off as well. I refused to let go and only tightened my grip. I must've given him such a concerned and determined look that he slowly stopped struggling. I relaxed my grip even slower, prepared to grab him again in case he ran off. Seeing as he wasn't running now, I let go.

Sitting up, I huffed, only slightly agitated, but more concerned for him. He was always a tough one to talk to in Dragon Age 2. What to say to him? I suppose bluntness would do here like so many other times. "I am chasing you because I, like you, have no one to rely on, and I know how to help you. I know you don't trust me, and what you've been through I don't blame you for that."

He sat there, silent, for several moments thinking about what I had to offer. As we sat there, Ander's finally caught up to us, running at only a light pace, must have figured that if he didn't find us here, he'd leave us and go about his way, which I didn't blame him for that. What was a human and an elf, both apparently healthy enough to go on a chase through the underbelly of Kirkwall to him? Especially since I ran so fast for so long with no apparent ill effects?

For some reason, Anders starring at both of us, dumbfounded, and Fenris and I sitting on the dirty floor out of breath, started to make me chuckle uncontrollably. Fenris, Anders, and only three people looked at me as if I had suddenly gone crazy, maybe I had. What did it matter right now anyway, I was in a game that was only accessible through a console such as the XBox 360, Playstation 3, or the PC and in no way was I supposed to be here right now. Not through luck, magic or hoping beyond hope. This was impossible, unless one made a machine to allow people to go inside a game as the main or a side character.

"I'm sorry," I barely managed to wheeze out, the chuckles died away finally "But this seems all so impossible, were I come from none of this exists, there is no magic or dragons, just boring things that can't do anything like magical spells." I generally motioned towards Anders as I explained what I could without confusing them too much, they wouldn't understand the terms "pixels" or "cars".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to do this perfectly, but I'll do the best I can. If anyone notices a mistake, please comment and let me know!
> 
> Thanks! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction about me being trapped in the Dragon Age 2 series and not able to remember how I got there. If you don't like the beginning or want to suggest revisions on some part go ahead! I am open to them. Dragon Age 2 and related belongs to bioware! my character is my character!
> 
> I have more at another site, but I ain't posting these more than maybe every month or as late as every other month here as a cross-posting. Just to kind of get my stuff out there more ;)
> 
> Once this is up to date with the other site and you want me to edit something please let me know.
> 
> Final note and then you can continue on :P If you wanna beta read for someone, I'm looking for someone to beta read for me so I can get a yay or nay on if a chapter is good. HMU if you want to beta read for someone!


End file.
